Barney: Numbers Numbers! VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Barney Developments *Barney: Best Manners Please Stay Tuned * Please Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for Previews of Other HIT Entertainment Videos! Opening Titles * Barney and Friends * "Numbers! Numbers!" Segments * Barney Says Barney & PBS Website * To learn more about Barney & Friends visit PBS Online, at PBSKIDS.org Ending Credits * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston * Associate Producers: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey, R. Shawn Kelly * Director: Jim Rowley * Writer: Michael Anthony Steele * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Audio/Music Director: Joseph Phillips - JP Productions, Inc. * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Performance Director: Shelley C. Aubrey * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Dean Wendt ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Tony - Zachary Fountain ** Whitney - Kayla Levels ** Beth - Katherine Pully ** Mario - Zachary Soza * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Property Master: Tim Thomaston * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Ballarini, Jr. * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Director of Technical Operations: Randy Breedlove * Production Audio: Malcom Johnson * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Script Supervisor: Jackie Boyer * Animation and Video Effects: Janimation * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody-Traditional, ©1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television ** Executive in Charge: Larry Rifkin * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the marching Barney and Children and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tim Off. "Barney & the Backyard Gang" is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * ©2002 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Closing Previews * Barney Fan Club * The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay * Kipper: Let It Snow * Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever * Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-a-Lot Closing Logos (cont.) * Hit Entertainment Category:2003 Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment